Prior art attachments for spray nozzles, such as those commonly found on kitchen sinks, typically include a single cleaning head with bristles for facilitating the cleaning of dishes and the like. These prior art attachments have complex structures to secure the attachment to the spray nozzle, and often include O-ring seals to prevent water leakage between the spray nozzle and the attachment. Such construction for prior art nozzle attachments necessarily adds to the cost of the product, and increases the time required to install the attachment on the spray nozzle. Also, these prior art spray nozzle attachments do not include interchangeable cleaning heads, such as brush bristles, scouring pads, and bottle cleaners.
Accordingly a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved spray nozzle attachment having interchangeable cleaning heads.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved spray nozzle attachment having a simple and inexpensive construction.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved spray nozzle attachment which can be quickly and easily mounted on the spray nozzle by a user.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an attachment for a kitchen sink spray nozzle which allows water from the nozzle to be directed onto an object to be cleaned without obstruction by the attachment.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spray nozzle attachment which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.